Liebe nach Jahren
by HarryHermineRon
Summary: Harry verliebt sich in Hermine! Wird er es ihr sagen? Und wenn, wie? Wie wird Ron reagieren und Ginny, die schon seit Jahren in Harry verliebt ist?
1. Sommerende

**Sommerende**

Harry wachte erschrocken auf. Wieder einmal war er von seiner Tante geweckt worden, deren Schrei durchs Haus hallte.

"**STEH AUF**, du fauler Bengel. Du musst heute noch für Duddys Geburtstag was kochen. **LOS**!",schrie sie durch seine Katzenklappe, die ihm für das Essen angebracht wurde, falls er wieder eingesperrt wurde.

"Ja, ich komme gleich.", kam genervt zurück.

Harry setzte sich langsam auf und blickte sich um. Auf dem Boden war Eulenmist verteilt, ebenso wie seine Schulbücher und Umhänge. Er wünschte sich endlich den nächsten Tag herbei. Morgen würde er endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Zu seinem besten Freund. Zu Hermine. Der Gedanke an sie verursachte ihm einen starken Stich ins Herz. Er vermisste sie so sehr.

Es war ihm erst klar geworden, als sie ihm nach dem Durchgang des Tores einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte. Er hatte dabei so viel gefühlt.

"Komm **endlich **runter!", rief Onkel Vernon nach ihm.

"Ja, ich muss mich nur noch anziehen, dann bin ich da."

Er zog sich rasch an und begab sich nach unten.

Wie er diesen Tag hasste. Aber er dachte an den Zug. An das Schloss. An Ron. Und seine Laune besserte sich etwas.

Nachdem er den Schinken gebraten hatte, setzte er sich an den Tisch und aß schnell seinen Teller leer, um wieder nach oben zu kommen.

Als er wieder oben war, versuchte er sich auf seine Schulbücher zu konzentrieren, die ihm Ron geschickt hatte, da er nicht in die Winkelgasse kam. Doch er schweifte immer wieder ab.

An Hermine. Er liebte sie so. Er wollte jeden Augenblick mit ihr zusammen sein. Doch er wusste auch, bzw. er dachte, dass sie nur Augen für Ron hatte. Für seinen besten Freund. _Aber warum? Was hatte Ron, was er nicht hatte? Oder mochte sie Ron mehr, weil er halt nicht so, ja wie er halt war? Weil sie so unterschiedlich waren wie Tag und Nacht?_

Irgendwie musste er rausfinden, für wen sie etwas empfand!

Er schaute auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon später Nachmittag war. Hedwig klackerte an ihrem Käfig herum, weil sie schon seit Tagen nichts als das Zimmer gesehen hatte. Nachdem er noch weiter über seine Situation nachgedacht hatte, machte er sich daran, seinen Koffer zu packen. Vieles war drin geblieben, doch er musste vieles vom Boden aufklauben und in den Koffer packen.

"So, jetzt bin ich fertig. Nur noch das Album hineinpacken und dann kann ich morgen von Ron abgeholt werden.", sagte er zu Hedwig. Als er das Album hinein packen wollte, fiel es ihm herunter und eine Seite mit ihm und Hermine auf einem Bild lag obenauf. Er nahm es und strich langsam mit einem Finger über ihr Gesicht. _Ihre Augen. Sie sind so schön. Und ihr Lachen. Wie froh ich sein werde, wenn ich es endlich wieder hören kann. Es ist immer so unbeschwert. So frei. Sie ist der einzige Mensch der immer zu mir hält, egal was ist. Und ihre Haare. Sie sind so voll und weich. Sie ist einfach perfekt. Sie muss mich einfach lieben, sonst werde ich nicht mehr froh. _Dies dachte er, während er das Foto von ihnen beiden beobachtet hatte.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Der Himmel draußen färbte sich schon dunkel, als er sich nochmal an den Büchern versuchte.

" Eine Hexe verspürt nur ein Kribbeln, wenn sie verbrannt werden soll. Sie führt dann meist einen Eiszauber aus, der sie gefrieren lässt, wodurch dann das eben erwähnte Kribbeln hervorgerufen wird. Durch diese Aktion konnte eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer sich vor den Muggeln schützen, die sie als eben jenes entlarvt hatten." Er las diesen Artikel durch und warf das Buch nach kurzer Zeit auch in den Koffer, welchen er danach schloss.

"Hedwig, kannst du mir sagen, wie ich ihr morgen gegenüber stehen soll? Wie ich sie begrüßen soll? Es ist ja nichts mehr wie früher. Ich liebe sie und weiß nicht mal, was sie für mich empfindet. Das ist so verdammt schwierig.", fragte er Hedwig, die ihn nur verständnislos anschaute und ihm mit einem weiteren Klackern zu verstehen gab, das sie nur raus wollte. "Ich kann sich nicht hinaus lassen. Die Dursleys sind da sehr eigen. Es scheint ihnen egal zu sein, dass du ihren Teppich mit Kot versaust.",fügte er mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu.

Als er sich am Abend hinlegte schwelgte er in Erinnerungen an die letzten drei Hogwartsjahre zurück.

Er hatte Ron kennen gelernt und dadurch auch die ganze Weasley - Bande, was sehr schön war, denn die Familie bemühte sich um ihn, wie um einen Sohn.

Er hatte Hermine kennen gelernt. Sie war so schlau und am Anfang so grauenvoll zu ihm und Ron gewesen.

Und zusammen hatten die drei Abenteuer erlebt. Abenteuer, die sie nie vergessen würden. Sie würden wohl nie ein normales Hogwartsjahr erleben. Doch dies war nicht weiter schlimm, denn Harry hatte in Hogwarts ein Zu hause gefunden, welches er nur noch für je acht Wochen verlassen musste, um zu den Dursleys zurückzukehren.

Er liebte dieses Schloss mit seinen Geheimgängen, Statuen und den sprechenden sowie sich bewegenden Bildern.

Er mochte sogar einige Lehrer, allerdings hasste er auch den einen oder anderen. Aber am liebsten war er im Büro von Dumbledore. Dort war so viel zu entdecken gewesen für ihn. Die letzten Jahre hatte er oft dorthin gemusst, wegen irgendwelchen Sachen und immer hatte er irgendwas Neues entdeckt. Er freute sich so sehr auf den morgen.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Diese Nacht schlief er für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich ruhig, wenn ihn auch Träume plagten in denen Hermine ihm einen Korb gab, in denen er sie als grauenhaftes Etwas bezeichnete und in denen sie mit Ron oder jemand anderem rummachte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte früher auf als gewohnt. Der Rest schlief noch. Das hörte an dem Schnarchen, welches von Dudley ausging, der wohl wieder auf dem Rücken lag und von irgendwem träumte, den er verprügelte.

Und unten waren noch keine Laute zu hören. Er beschloss oben zu bleiben und auf die Ankunft von Ron zu warten. Er schaute auf den Wecker, welcher noch grün leuchtete und ihm anzeigte, dass es erst viertel nach sechs war. Das hieß, er musste noch eine Stunde auf ihn warten.

Er verplemperte die Zeit damit, Briefe zu lesen, die Hedwig oder eine andere Eule ihm diesen Sommer zugesandt hatte.

_Lieber Harry, _

_ich bin hier in Voisins, in Frankreich. Der Sommer hier ist ziemlich heiß und mein Kater liegt nur im Schatten, um nicht verbrannt zu werden. Mein Sommer ist ziemlich ereignislos, bis jetzt, gewesen. Und wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, die Dursleys lassen dich in Ruhe und nerven dich nicht mit irgendwelchen Sachen. Und wie kommst du voran mit deinen Gedanken, von denen du mir im letzten Brief geschrieben hattest? Willst du mir nicht sagen, worüber du nachdenkst? Oder hat etwa deine Narbe wieder gebrannt? Bitte, wenn es der Fall war, __**schreib Dumbledore**__. Er will davon erfahren! Das weißt du hoffentlich!! Und __**auch ich mache mir Sorgen**__, wenn ich __**nicht **__weiß, was los ist mit dir. _

_Bitte antworte mir._

_Bis zum 1.September , da werden wir uns ja wiedersehen. Ich werde uns dann ein Abteil reservieren. _

_Herzlichste Grüße,_

_Hermine_

Das war einer der Briefe, die er von Hermine erhalten hatte. Und jeder war voller Sorgen um ihn gewesen. Was seine Narbe anging, was ihn selbst anging. Er spürte wieder einen Stich, ignorierte ihn dieses Mal jedoch, da es unten an der Tür geklingelt hatte. Er lief schnell die Treppe hinunter und sah schon an der Silhouette, dass es Ron war, doch noch zwei größere Gestalten standen hinter ihm Er öffnete die Tür, als oben eine die Schlafzimmertür aufflog und Onkel Vernon schrie: "Wer zum Himmel klingelt **um kurz nach sieben**? Ich werde ihn meucheln. **Er wird es bereuen!**"

"Es sind nur die Weasleys, die mich abholen. Du musst keinen meucheln, der mich von euch wegholt. Du kannst wieder schlafen gehen.", antwortete Harry ruhig.

"Hey Harry. Ähm bist du bereit, wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir brauchen ja noch eineinhalb Stunden zum KingsCross. Also hol deinen Koffer und Hedwig. Wir warten hier.", ertönte die Stimme von Fred, Rons älterem Bruder.  
"Hey, ja ich hol rasch meine Sachen." Er lief nach oben und holte seinen Koffer und nahm Hedwigs Käfig in die andere Hand. "Bald wirst du wieder frei sein, meine Große.", sprach er ihr liebevoll zu.

"Bis nächsten Sommer, Onkel,Tante. Tschüss"

Er lief raus und sogleich fiel ihm die Last vom Herzen. Er stieg ins Auto zu Mr. Weasley, George, Freds Zwillingsbruder, und Ron, der auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Als sie los flogen,(der Wagen war verzaubert), fühlte er sich frei. Er war glücklich wie den ganzen Sommer nicht. Er war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Nach Hogwarts zurück.


	2. Fahrt nach Hogwarts

**Fahrt nach Hogwarts**

„Hey Harry! Schön dich wieder zu sehen Wie war es bei denen?", war das erste, was Ron ihn fragte.

Langsam antwortete er : „Hi. Oh man. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie schlimm es war. Die ganzen Ferien über durfte ich mir so etwas wie ihr eben anhören. Es war **der** Horror. Und gestern. Dudleys Geburtstag. Hmm... aber im Großen und ganzen war es ruhiger als sonst. Sie scheinen Abstand zu mir zu nehmen, denn sie wissen, dass Schnuffel ihnen irgendwas antun konnte. Glauben sie jedenfalls. Weißt du, ich war viel oben und habe dort meine Zeit verbracht. Und ich konnte endlich mal genug nachdenken. Hast du eigentlich was Neues von Hermine gehört?", fragte er und versuchte, es so klingen zu lassen, als wäre es ganz nebenbei. Der Gedanke an Schnuffel, eigentlich Sirius Black genannt, war sein Pate, dem sie letztes Jahr zur Flucht verholfen hatten, brachte ihn noch mehr zum Lächeln und er war froh, endlich alles hinter sich lassen zu können, sich frei bewegen können und in die Welt der Magie zurückkehren zu können.

Er wollte zudem nicht zu viel erzählen, von dem was er nachgedacht hatte. Das würde nur wieder Stundenlange Gespräche mit Ron bedeuten, der sich Hermine gegenüber wieder komisch verhalten würde.

„Nein, hab nur 'nen Brief von ihr bekommen. Zu Anfang der Ferien, dass sie irgendwo in Frankreich sei und das es ihr super ginge. Mal sehen, ob sie uns gleich wieder mit irgendwelchem Schulzeugs zuredet. Das fehlt mir noch. Noch nicht mal in der Schule und gleich Schulzeugs um die Ohren. Nein, diesmal werde ich sie einfach ablenken. Fragt sich nur wie. Und hast du was von ihr gehört? Harry?", antwortete Ron nach einer Weile und starrte Harry an, denn dieser hatte einen total glasigen Blick bekommen.

„Oh, ja! Hab was von ihr gehört. Also ihr Kater scheint nur im Schatten zu liegen und sich nicht fortbewegen wollen.", sprach er mit lahmender Stimme. „ Aehm ja Harry. Schön. Aber hast du auch etwas von ihr gehört, oder habt ihr die ganzen Ferien nur über ihren Kater geschrieben?" Er schüttelte sich vor Lachen, denn die Vorstellung allein fand er zu komisch. Harry fragte sich soeben auch, warum er so einen Schwachsinn von sich gab. Es schien wohl daran zu liegen, dass er wieder mal in Gedanken total bei Hermine war. Während Ron von ihrem Eifer geredet hatte, hatte er sich schon vorgestellt, wie sie wohl reden würde

„Nein, natürlich haben wir nicht die ganze Zeit über Krummbein geschrieben! Nein, es geht ihr gut. Sie war in Voisins. Und sie freut sich uns zu sehen. Achja, und sie hält uns ein Abteil frei, damit wir nicht so lange suchen müssen .",erklärte mit einem Lächeln, dass seine Lippen umspielte. „Und was denkst du, wer dieses Jahr VGDK (Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) unterrichtet? Letztes Jahr mit Lupin wars Ja super, aber den haben sie ja gefeuert. Dad meinte, unser Neuer ist ganz okay. War mal Auror oder so. Naja, hoffe, er ist wirklich okay.", meinte Ron nach einer Weile. „Ja, dann können wir auch hoffen, dass er uns Snape vom Hals schafft.",antwortete Harry lachend. Die anderen stimmten ein und den Rest der Fahrt überlegten sie, wie sie es schaffen konnten, sich Snape vom Hals zu schaffen.

Als sie dann am Bahnhof waren, holten sie rasch die Gepäckwagen und rannten auf die Wand zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, hielt Harry nach Hermine ausschau, doch nirgends konnte er sie entdecken. Er steuerte auf die Tür des Zuges zu, Ron im Schlepptau und sprang in die Tür. Er hatte allerdings vorher nicht die Person gesehen, die um die Ecke bog und hinaus wollte. Er riss die Person zu Boden und schlug mit dem Kopf ein wenig härter auf dem Boden auf. Nachdem er wieder etwas besser sehen konnte, krabbelte er von der Person herunter und bekam einen kleinen Schock: Er hatte Hermine über den Haufen gerannt...

„Oh Shit. Entschuldige. Oih man. Ähm...ja...!",fing er stotternd an, wusste jedoch nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte.

Hermine schien noch ein wenig benommen, rappelte sich jedoch langsam auf. „Hi Harry. Schon gut, ist nichts passiert. Schön dich zu sehen, hätte nicht erwartet, dass die Begrüßung so stürmisch wird.", grinste sie ihn schlemisch an. Sie wandte sich zu Ron, der das ganze Geschehen lachend beobachtet hatte.

„Hi Ron. Schön auch dich zu sehen.", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd.

„Hi Hermine. Ja, ich freu mich auch. Bist ja ganz schön, ja, ähm, stürmisch empfangen worden.", meinte er verlegen.

Nach einer Weile meinte Hermine: „ Ja, also ich hab uns ein Abteil reserviert. Kommt mit, Ginny hält es noch frei. Ich glaube, Luna ist auch schon da." Sie gingen durch die Leute, die schon im Zug waren. Harry wurde, wie immer angestarrt und von allen Seiten begrüßt. Er grüßte zurück, freute sich, einige wiederzusehen und in der magischen Welt zu sein. Er fühlte sich schon jetzt wie zu Hause. Als sie durch ein Abteil gingen, das von Slytherins besetzt war, wusste er, dass er diese Sache nicht vermisst hatte. Draco stachelte einige an, ihnen ein Bein zu stellen, doch als Harry seinen Zauberstab zückte, liessen sie es doch. Er starrte auf Hermines Hinterkopf. Ihre Locken hüpften auf und ab und er bemerkte, dass sie wieder einmal eine neue Frisur hatte. Er lächelte und trottete ihr weiter hinterher. Aus dem Abteil draussen gelangten sie auch schon in ihres. Sie wurden freudig empfangen. Ginny umarmte Harry herzlich und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sie von ihm lies, spürte sie, wie ihre Wangen erröteten. Schnell suchte sie sich einen Patz am Fenster aus und blickte hinaus. Ron hatte alles mitbekommen und meinte, er müsse in Hogwarts mal kurz mit ihr reden. „Willst du mir wieder Vorträge halten, Ron? Ich bin alt genug , um mit so etwas alleine fertig zu werden!",erwiderte sie säuerlich. „Nein, ich will nur mit dir reden, weil Mum mir etwas gesagt hat, was ich dir sagen muss. Das ist alles. Und reagier nicht immer so sauer.", meinte Ron darauf.

Hermine setzte sich neben Ginny und Ron setzte sich neben sie. Luna saß gegenüber von Ginny und neben ihr war der einzige freie Platz. Harry setzte sich dort hin und wurde sogleich von Luna umarmt. „Hallo! Du kennst mich ja eventuell noch. Wir haben letztes Jahr kurz mitienander geredet. Naja. Und wie waen eure Ferien so? Also meine waren toll. Wir, also mein Dad und ich haben nach den Schnarcklern gesucht und tatsächlich ein Horn von ihnen gefunden.",plaperte Luna drauflos. Den Rest der Zugfahrt durten sie sich Storys über die Suche anhören und kamen selbst kaumzu Wort. Harry fand es nciht weiter schlimm. Er machte sich Sorgen um Ginny.

_Ich frage mich, warum sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hat. Hat Ron eventuell doch recht, als er meinte, Ginny liebt mich? Ich muss mit ihr reden! Es macht keinen Sinn, wenn sie mich weiter liebt, obwohl ich nur Geschwisterliche Liebe für sie empfinde. Und zudem liebe cih ja Hermine. Auch wenn das wohl keinen Sinn macht. Sie hatte den Sturz aber für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich gut weggesteckt. Sehr gut sogar. Normalerweise hätte sie mcih angeschrien. Eventuell empfindet sie ja doch etwas für mich. Nein, ich darf mir keine Hoffnung machen. Ich muss es langsam angehen. Ich muss mich ihr langsam nähern. Und was wird Ron sagen, wenn ich es ihm sage? Wird er zu ihr laufen oder mich umbringen? Was empfindet er eigentlich für sie? Sie sieht so wunderbar aus. Ihre Augen. Sie scheinen wie Diamanten zu sein. Sie leuchten so und ihr Grinsen ist so... atemberaubend. Ich will aber nicht unsere Freundschaft zerstören. Verdammt! Warum verliebe ich mich auch in meine beste Freundin? Warum? Warum nicht in Lavender? Oder Parvati? Oder sonst wer? Warum sie?Und wie soll ich Ginny erklären, dass ich sie nicht liebe? Dass ich Hermine liebe, kann ich ihr schlecht sagen. Sie sind gute Freundinnen. Verflixte Situation. _

„**HARRY**?"Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Hermine hatte ihm sagen wollen, dass er wohl besser seinen Umhang anzog, denn in fünf Minuten würde der Zug halten. Sie flüsterte kurz mit Ron, der ihr darauf ein kurzes Nicken gab und beide warfen ihm sorgenvolle Blicke zu. Als der Zug hielt, stiegen sie aus und gleich darauf ertönte eine Stimme, die die Erstklässler zu sich rief. „Erstklässler hier her. Alle Erstklässler hier her. Keine Angst.Sind das Alle? Ihr seid aber wenige dieses Jahr. Na gut. Dann mal auf zu den Booten. Hi Harry. Ron. Hermine. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts. Sie winkten ihm noch zu und schlurften dann zu den Kutschen. Harry, Ron und Hermine bekamen eine alleine ab. Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Hermine überfiel ihn sogleich mit der Frage:"Was ist los Harry? In den Briefen hast du immer über irgendwelche Gedanekn geschrieben. Eben warst du auch total in Gedanken verloren. Ich hatte versucht dich dreimal anzusprechen. Ron hatte es auf dem zum Bahnhof auch versucht und du warst in Gedanken gewesen. Ich mache mir Sorgen." „Ich mir auch."schloss Ron sich ihr an. „Hey, du kannst immer mit uns reden. Weißt du doch auch , oder?",vergewisserte sich Hermine. „Es ist nichts. Wirklich. Ich freu mich nur auf Hogwarts und auf das Festmahl und das alles. Und nachgedacht habe ich über den neuen Lehrer." log er. Er wollte um keinen Preis seine Gedanken freigeben. Noch durfte es keiner erfahren. Er musste selbst erst einmal damit klar werden. Mit der Situation in der er sich befand. Beide schauten ihn noch kurz an und blickten dann weg. Sie wussten, dass er log. Doch warum tat er das? An was hatte er wirklich gedacht? Was war mit ihm los? Diese Fragen beschäftigten sie die ganze Fahrt über zum Schloss. Auch Harry dachte über seine Lüge nach. Warum log er seine besten Freunde an? Was sollte das alles? War er wirklich so feige? Er musste mit jemandem reden, aber noch ging es nicht.Als sie jedoch beim Schloss ankamen, dachte keiner der drei mehr nach, denn vor ihnen ragte wieder Schloss auf. Sie waren alle überwältigt von der Pracht. Die Lichter waren gezielt eingesetzt worden und Harry wurde mit einem Schlag richtig bewusst, dass er sich zu Hause befand. Sie steigen aus der Kutsche und begaben sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Hermine hakte sich bei ihnen ein und sie alle befiel eine wohlige Wärme der Geborgenheit.


	3. Verzweiflung, Gedanken und Küsse

Verzweiflung, Gedanken und Küsse

Als sie das Schloss betraten, wurde ihnen noch wärmer. Sie begaben sich durch die große Flügeltür in die Große Halle. Die vier Haustische waren schon aufgestellt. Sie traten an die Mitte des Gryffindortisches, welcher an der linken Wand stand, und setzten sich nebeneinander, Hermine in der Mitte. Harry schaute durch die Halle und bemerkte, dass er die Kerzen vermisst hatte, die in der Luft schwebten, die durchsichtige Decke, durch die man sah, dass es draußen ziemlich stürmisch war. Nach und nach füllten sich die Tische und am Ende war neben Harry noch ein Platz frei, auf den Ginny sich setzte. Ron schaute ziemlich missmutig drein als sie dies tat und das veranlasste Harry, sich zu fragen, was er wohl wirklich mit ihr bereden wollte. Zudem stellte sich ihm die Frage, wann sich wohl die Gelegenheit ergab, dass er alleine mit Ginny reden konnte.

Plötzlich verstummten alle, da die Flügeltüren ein weiteres Mal geöffnet wurden. Augenblicklich wehte ein eisiger Wind herein und Ginny nutze, zu Harrys bedauern, die Gelegenheit sich an ihn zu kuscheln und sich zu wärmen. _Ich muss so schnell wie möglich mit ihr reden, bevor es wirklich zu spät ist. Sie schient mich sehr zu lieben. So ein verdammter Mist._ ,dachte er, während er mit Ron einen bedeutungsvollen Blick wechselte und nicht wusste, wie er sich jetzt Ginny gegenüber Verhalten sollte.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch von einem großen haarigen Mann auf sich gezogen, der durch die Türen trat. Hagrid. Er brachte die Erstklässler immer zum Schloss. „Kommt weiter. Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben!", rief er über die Schulter, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Daraufhin traten nacheinander etwa vierzig kleine, verängstigte und durchnässte Erstklässler durch die Tür. Sie schauten sich schüchtern um, einige den Mund weit auf vor Staunen. Schnell folgten sie Hagrid, als dieser weiter ging. Sie reihten sich alle vor dem langen Tisch vorne auf, Professor McGonagall schritt herein, einen alten Hut und einen dreibeinigen Hocker in der Hand, welchen sie vor dem Tisch aufstellte. „Ich rufe euch auf, ihr setzte den Hut auf und dann wird euch der Hut eurem Haus zuteilen. Stellt euch in einer Reihe auf. Silvana Strange!", rief sie die erste Schülerin auf. Sie wurde zu einer Hufflepuff gemacht. Der Tisch rechts neben dem Slytherintisch fing an zu klatschen und das Schlanke Mädchen begab sich dorthin. Es wurden alle auf ihre Häuser verteilt. Gryffindor bekam 6 neue Schüler, 2 Mädchen und 4 Jungen. Professor McGonagall stellte den Hut und den Hocker beiseite und setzte sich links neben Albus Dumbledore, den Schulleiter.

Dieser stand auf und faltete seine Hände. „Herzliche Willkommen. Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle hier seid, um mit uns in ein weiteres Jahr zu treten. Ich möchte euch warnen, dass der Verbotene Wald nicht betreten werden darf, ebenso wie der 6 Stock südlich. Bitte nehmt diese Warnung wahr. Und nun lasst uns das Festmahl nicht länger warten. Er klatschte einmal kurz in die Hände. Daraufhin erschienen auf den Tischen Schalen und Teller, die sich mit köstlichen Speisen füllten. Sie langten kräftig zu und die drei, Harry,Hermine und Ron vergaßen während des Mahles ihre Sorgen und dachten über nichts nach. Während sich einige mit Harry unterhielt, redete Hermine mit Fred und George über irgendeine Sache, die die beiden Zwillinge anstellen wollten. Ron unterhielt sich mit Neville über dessen Ferien und sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus, einige der Neuen Schüler zu verängstigen. Später waren sie alle satt und sehr müde. „So, ihr seid jetzt alle satt und werdet wohl auch müde sein. Die Vertrauensschüler führen ihre Häuser zu den jeweiligen Türmen. Gute Nacht und morgen einen angenehmen ersten Schultag.", wünschte der Direktor ihnen, nachdem alle Speisen von den Tischen verschwunden waren.

Ginny hängte sich an Hermine, Ron und Harry, die eigentlich alleine sein wollten. „Ginny, kannst du uns bitte alleine lassen? Wir haben kurz eine Sache zu klären.", bat Hermine sie. Sie verließ die drei mürrisch und stapfte laut hinter den anderen her. „So, Harry! Was ist los mit dir? Du bist so anders!",stellte Hermine fest. Natürlich war er anders. _Ich bin in dich verliebt und du weißt es nicht, ebenso Ron. Ihr wisst gar nicht, was ich mir für Gedanken mache. Ihr habt auch keine Ahnung davon, was mit Ginny los ist!,_dachte er erbittert. „Mit mir ist nichts los und ich bin nicht anders!", antwortete er ihr rasch, bevor sie wieder darauf ansprang, dass er ja wieder in Gedanken sei. „Harry. Ich bin dein bester Freund. Ich kenne dich. Du bist sonst nie so in Gedanken gewesen. Irgendwas muss los sein.Also?", fragte ihn Ron. Niemand, aber wirklich niemand wusste, was er dachte. Und er war froh, dass endlich mal keiner an seinen Gedanke teilhaben konnte. „Es ist aber nichts. Ich musste nur an die..., ach vergesst es.", redete er sich raus. Er ließ die beiden verwirrt stehen und lief in einen Gang. Als er dachte, alleine zu sein, schrie er plötzlich seine Wut hinaus. Er hatte alles aufgestaut eben. Sie wussten nicht was mit ihm los war. Klar, er würde es ihnen auch nicht so einfach sagen. Was sie wohl sagen würden, wenn er ihnen sagte, dass er in Hermine verliebt war? Das es mit Ginny nie klappen würde. All das beschäftigte ihn so sehr und er war sauer auf sich selbst, weil er seine Gefühle Hermine gegenüber zuließ Warum konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren? Warum konnte er den Blick nicht von ihrem vollkommenen Gesicht wenden, wenn er mit ihr redete? War ihr etwas aufgefallen? Er hatte sie vorhin ausversehen ziemlich lange angesehen und sie hatte es bemerkt. Was sie wohl dachte? An WEN sie wohl dachte? All dies fragte er sich und plötzlich ließ er seinen Gedanken keinen Weg mehr in seinen Kopf. Er musste sich dagegen wehren. Langsam begab er sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Als er vor der fetten Dame stand, fiel ihm ein, dass er das Passwort gar nicht kannte. Doch dann tauchte Hermine hinter der Statue auf und murmelte _Singun Ahundra _und das Portal öffnete sich. Sie waren alleine. Der Rest war schon in den Schlafräumen.

„Warum warst du noch draußen? fragte Harry sie leise.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Und ich habe deinen Schrei gehört. Harry irgendwas ist mit dir nicht in Ordnung. Du kannst immer mit mir reden, dass weißt du doch, oder?, fragte sie zaghaft und eine kleine Falte zeigte sich auf ihrer Stirn. Er schaut ihr ins Gesicht und dann in die Augen.

„Ja, ich weiß das. Aber damit kann ich mit niemandem drüber reden. Ich muss es erstmal selbst verstehen und mir klarmachen. Bitte versteh das. Eventuell wirst du es bald erfahren Aber noch nicht."antwortete er ihr langsam und er war darauf bedacht, seine Worte gewählt auszuwählen.

„Hat es was mit Ginny zu tun?"

„Nein. Also doch. Mist, also eigentlich schon, aber nur indirekt. Verstehst du?"

„Ja und nein. Hat es auch noch mit Ron zu tun? Er meinte im Auto wärst du auch in Gedanken gewesen und ja. Also...ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Verstehst du DAS?"

„Ja, ich verstehe. Du musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen. Wirklich. Ich muss nur meine Zeit nutzen und mir klar darüber werden, wie ich meine Gedanken auffassen soll. Und, Hermine, ich bin sehr müde. Ich möchte jetzt am liebsten ins Bett. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch.", redete er weiter und wusste nicht, warum er das sagte.

„Was soll ich nicht falsch verstehen? Dass du ins Bett möchtest? Ich bin auch müde. Also dann Gute Nacht, Harry.", lachte sie. Sie stand auf und ging an ihm vorbei. Er schaute ihr nach. Mit einem Mal stoppte sie und drehte sich um. Sie kam wieder auf ihn zu. Als sie vor ihm stand sagte sie schüchtern : „Harry, ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht. Träum schön." Mit diesen Worten gab sie ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und lief schneller als nötig die Wendeltreppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal um, aber sie wusste auch so, dass sie einen verwirrten Harry hinterließ. _Warum habe ich das gemacht? Ich weiß doch, das Ginny ihn liebt. Ich kann ihm doch nicht einen Kuss auf die Wange geben. Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Verdammt._

Sie ging auf ihr Bett zu und zog sich aus. Als sie im Bett lag, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Sie musste an Harry denken. Und das auch noch die ganze Nacht. Als sie endlich einschlief, war es schon fast morgen.

Auch Harry fragte sich, warum sie das getan hatte. Es verwirrte ihn noch mehr.

_Empfindet sie doch etwas für mich? Schließlich hatte sie gewartet und mit mir geredet. Oh man. Aber macht man das nicht normalerweise unter guten Freunden so? War das jetzt von ihrer Seite nur eine Tat, die sie auch mit Ron jeden Abend wiederholte und er würde da nichts Besonderes sein?_

Er begab sich leise in den Jungenschlafsaal und zog sich um, legte sich auf sein Bett und dachte an Hermine. Was sie wohl gerade dachte? Schlief sie schon? All diese Gedanke schwirrten in seinem Kopf bis zum Morgengrauen herum, und dann schlief er endlich ein.


	4. Nicht erwiderte Liebe

**(Nicht) Ewiderte Liebe**

Am nächsten Morgen wütete immer noch ein Sturm, der eisig um den Gryffindorturm blies. An diesem Morgen wachte Harry nur wegen des heulenden Windes auf. Die anderen im Saal schliefen noch und so stand er auf, zog sich an und schlich sich leise raus. Als er unten ankam, hörte er, wie zwei Mädchen sich unterhielten. Er erkannte die Stimmen, als die eine lauter wurde. Sie gehörten Ginny und Hermine, die sich grad wegen irgendetwas zu streiten schienen.

"Du musst es ihm sagen. Wirklich. Ich wette, er wird es verstehen. Und er ahnt bestimmt auch schon etwas, nachdem du dich gestern ziemlich offensichtlich an ihn rangemacht hast.",erklärte die hitzige Stimme von Hermine.

"Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Er liebt mich nicht, so wie ich ihn liebe, Hermine. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er mich sogar verabscheut. Er redet ja eh nur das wichtigste mit mir und sonst würdigt er mich keines Blickes. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass er mich eventuell sogar auslachen könnte?"meinte Ginny sauer.

"Er und dich verabscheuen?Wovon träumst du denn nachts? Harry mag dich, dass sieht jeder und du weißt es auch."erwiderte Hermine lachend.

Harry, der sich hinter einer Säule versteckt hielt, belauschte das Gespräch und es versetzte ihm eine tiefen Stich. Ginny dachte also, er verabscheute sie und er würde sie nicht eines Blickes würdigen? Er liebte sie, allerdings nur wie eine Schwester. Er fand sie bildhübsch und schaute ihr oft zu, wenn sie irgendwelche Sachen schrieb oder sich mit anderen unterhielt. Sie hate so viele Gesten.

Ginny hatte unterdessen angefangen zu weinen und Hermine nahm sie in den Arm, während sie ihr Ratschläge gab und ihre Hilfe anbot.  
"Ich kann ja mal bei ihm nachforschen, wie er dich findet. Er wird mri dann sagen, wie er dich findet. Er hat mich ja auch noch nie nagelogen. Und dann werd ich dir sagen, was los ist. Aber du musst mir versprechen, egal was rauskommt, mit ihm zu reden. Denn er ist nicht doof und wird dich früher oder später zur Rede stelllen.", erklärte Hermine ihr mit sanfter Stimme.Diese schluchzte zur Antwort nur laut und ließ noch mehr Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunterlaufen. Harry, der sich hinter einer Säule versteckt hatte, fand er hatte genug gehört und Ginny sollte nicht noch mehr wegen ihm weinen.

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schlimm werden könnte, geschwiege denn so schwierig. Wie soll ich ihr denn jetzt sagen, dass ich sie nicht liebe, wenn sie eh schon denkt, ich verabscheue sei. Oh man. Mädchen sind so schwer zu verstehen. Und was soll ich Hermine sagen? Wieso ist das alles so verzwickt?_, dachte er verbittert und trat gleichzeitig hinter der Säule vor. Sich laut streckend und gähnend schlurfte er die Treppe hinunter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Harry! Was macht _**du**_ denn schon so früh hier unten?"fragte ihn Hermine sichtlich erschrocken und ließ von Ginny ab. Auch sie schaute ihn verwirrt und immer noch weinend an.

"Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, wegen dem Wind."Er deutete auf das Fenster, vor dem Blätter wirbelten. "Aber was macht ihr hier? Und Ginny! Was ist denn mit dir los? Was ist passiert?",fragte er die beiden und hoffte, sie würden nicht erkenne, dass seine Stimme zitterte. Er tat wieterhin so, als ob er nicht wüsste was los sei und nahm GInny in den Arm, wohlwissend, dass das die falsche Handlung war. Aber ihr zuzusehen, wie sie wegen ihm weinte, empfand er als taktlos. Allerdings bemerkte er nicht Hermines zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, die sich auch noch leise in den Schlafsaal zurückstahl, um die beiden in Ruhe zu lassen.

Als Ginny aufhörte Tränen fließen zu lassen, ließ Harry seine Arme von ihr, stand auf und ging zum Fenster wo er hinausschaute und sich weiterhin Gedanken machte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Hermine nicht mehr anwesend war. Deswegen verwünschte er sie. Wie konnte sie ihn jetzt mit Ginny alleine lassen?

Ginny wiederum war Hermine sehr dankbar. Sie konnte endlich mal alleine mit Harry sein. Vielleicht würde er ihr jetzt zegien, was er empfand?Sie ging ebenfalls zum Fenster und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, so, dass Harry ihr direkt ins Gesicht sah. Wollte sie ihm etwas sagen?

Sie hatte sich entschlossen, jetzt mit ihm darüber zu reden. Jetzt wo sie alleine war mit ihm. Jetzt, wo er zeigen konnte, was er war oder wer er war.

"Harry, ich muss mit dir reden! Es ist wichtig.Und vielleicht willst du ja danach nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Harry, es ist so, dass...ja...also...ähm -...!",geriet sie ins Stocken.

_Sie will es mir sagen? Was soll ich machen? Soll ich sagen, ich muss aufs Klo? Wie soll ich reagieren?_, überschlugen sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

"Ja, was ist los?",fragte Harry angeblich unwissend nach. Sie tat ihm Leid. Er wusste genau, was sie ihm offenbaren wollte. Doch er konnte ihr nichts abnehmen. Nicht die Worte, rein gar nichts. Und er wollte ihr auch nicht sagen, dass er sie und Hermine belauscht hatte.

"Also,ja...ähm...ich...habe...mich in dich...verliebt,Harry!",stieß sie heraus.Harry versuchte, verblüfft zu schauen, was ihm gelang. Er sezte gerade zu einer Antwort an, doch er konnte nichts sagen, da in eben jenem Moment Ron und Neville aus dem Schlafsaal kamen und sie fragend anblickten.

"Ich...muss dann jetzt mal gehen.", rief Ginny noch über ihre Schulter, bevor sie aus dem Porträt rannte und weg war, Harry zu. Dieser schaute ihr verwundert nach, denn eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie auf eine Antwort aus war. Doch nun rannte sie selbst fort.

"Was ist denn mir meiner Schwester?",fragte ihn Ron, als er Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat mir etwas gesagt und nun ist sie weggerannt, als ich etwas sagen wollte. Ich versteh es nicht. Warum sagt sie mir etwas und läuft dann weg? Das ist so sinnlos.",antwortete Harry. Er war verzweifelt. _Mädchen! Sie sind echt kompliziert. Jetzt muss ich warten, bis ich das nächste mal auf sie treffe!,_dachte er im Stillen nach.

"Ich weiß auch nicht. Das ist aber typisch Mädchen. Geh ihr doch nach. Ich wette sie ist schon runter gegangen oder zu Luna.",meinte Ron, der merkte, wie sehr Harry verzweifelt war.

"Ja, bis dann. Wir sehen uns ja dann nachher bei unserer ersten Stunde. Oh Mist, wir müssen noch unsere Stundenpläne holen."fiel ihm wieder ein."

"Ich kann sie für euch mitholen, Harry. Das macht mir nichts aus. Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht so viel mit Draco zu tun haben.", meldete Neville sich zu Wort, erpicht darauf, etwas tun zu können.

"Danke Neville! Du hast was gut bei mir!", kam es von Harry, der schon halb aus dem Porträt war.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Als er ganz draußen war, lief er den Gang entlang hinunter in die Große Halle. Auf dem Weg begegnete er Luna.

"Hey Luna. Weißt du, wo Ginny ist?", fragte er sie.

Er schien sie aus den Gedanken zu holen, denn sie antwortete leicht verwirrt. "Oh Harry. Guten Morgen. Nein, ich glaube , nein ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht gesehen habe, aber ich habe sie auf dem Weg zum Mädchenklo im 2.ten Stock gesehen. Sie hatte Tränen im Gesicht. Was ist denn mit ihr los?"

"Oh, ähm danke Luna, ich erklär es dir ein anderes Mal."  
Er brauchte etwas um Lunas Satz zu verstehen, doch am Ende macht er sich auf den Weg zu dem Klo. Dort angekommen, stieß er leise die Tür auf und ging hinein. Er vernahm aus einer Kabine ein leises Schluchzen. Er klopfte gegen die Tür, die einen Spalt weit aufging. Er schaute hinein, und sah Ginny total verweint auf dem Boden sitzend. Langsam ging er hinein und setzte sich neben sie. Sie schreckte auf.  
"Harry!? Was willst du denn hier? Wieso bist du in einem Mädchenklo?"

"Ich habe nach dir gesucht, denn du bist ja eben einfach abgehauen. Ich wollte dir antworten. Luna hat mir übrigens gesagt, wo ich dich finden kann. Man, du machst es einem auch nicht einfach." Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln, dass ihn etwas beruhigte. Es war also nicht ganz so schlimm.

"Ich wollte nur vermeiden, dass Ron etwas mitbekommt. Er weiß nämlich irgendwie, dass ich dich so toll finde",kam es leise von ihr. Ihr Gesicht verbarg sie in ihren Knien. Harry umfasste es zaghaft mit seinen Händen und schob es hoch. Sie musste ihm nun in die Augen sehen. Dann, plötzlich und ohne, das Harry je damit gerechnet hatte, küsste sie ihn. Der Kuss warf ihn um. Noch nie, nie in seinem Leben hatten ihn so sanfte Lippen getroffen. Er war erschrocken. Dachte sie etwa, er liebte sie auch? Und wie sollte er ihr nun, nach diesem Kuss, verständlich machen, dass er sie NICHT liebte? Er war in einer Zwikmühle.

"Ginny... Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Aber ich ...ja also ich empfinde nicht dasselbe für dich. Ich liebe dich...ja...aber nur wie eine Schwester. Ich könnte eh nie etwas mit dir anfangen. Auch wenn ich dich lieben würde. Immer würde ich Ron gegenüber Schuldgefühle habe, falls es nicht klappen würde. Es tut mir wirklich Leid.", sagte er leise und zaghaft. Er fühlte sich schmutzig. Wie ein Verräter! Wie sonst wer. Er war ihre Liebe nmicht wert. Er würde es nie erwidern können.

"Ich weiß. Ich wollte nur herausfinden, was ich fühle, wenn ich dich küsse, und ich liebe dich wirklich. Ich habe ein Feuerwerk gespürt. Bei keinem anderen hätte ich so etwas fühlen können. Ich weiß, dass du ein anderes Mädchen toll findest. Es ist Hermine, nicht wahr? Du schaust sie immer so verzaubert und verliebt an. Du schaust sie so an, wie du mich noch nie angeschaut hast und wie du keinen anderen anschaust.", sagte sie leise und wurde immer lauter. Kleine Tränen rannen ihre Wange hinunter. Harry stand auf, denn er wusste, dass sie sie jetzt am liebsten alleine sein wollte. Sie brauchte jetzt Zeit für sich, um alles zu verarbeiten.

"Ginny, nein ich liebe Hermine nicht. Sie ist nur meine beste Freundin und ich könnte sie nicht lieben. Ich bin nicht verliebt und ich hätte auch keine Zeit für eine Freundin. BItte versteh das und bitte wende dich nicht von mir ab. Ich bin immer für dich da. In jeder Situation. Auch, wenn sich unser Verhältnis gerade ein wenig verändert hat.", sagte er und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er log. Warum verleugnetet er seine Liebe zu Hermine? Warum leugnete er alles? Er war mies. Er war kein Mensch. Er lief in den Schlafsaal der Jungs und schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz. Danach rannte er hinaus, reagierte nicht einmal auf das Rufen, das vom Portal her tönte. Es waren Ron und Hermine. Sie liefen ihm nach, doch er wollte alleine sein. Er lief immer weiter und plötzlich stand er auf dem Quidditchfeld.


End file.
